Muggle Movie Night
by Knight's Journey
Summary: Draco wants to get close to Harry, but with all the stuff going down in Harry's life can Draco help him? Maybe Movie Night can help. WARNING: DARRY and other gay ships. Good!Malfoys Powerful!Harry Good/Nice/Mentor! Snape. Slight Ginny bashing.
1. Revelations in Love

Draco Malfoy was not a happy camper. Well he had never been camping but you get the point. He wanted attention. Attention from a certain Gryffindor with glasses. Yes, he wanted Harry Potter's attention. He had had a crush on the boy since their first year. Yes he acted like a jerk around him but it was sexual tension.

Draco growled to himself and flopped down on his bed and groaned. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a leather bound journal.

" _ **Ideas for Wooing Potter:**_

 _Try to show off masculinity. - No_

 _Bully his friends. -No_

 _Offer Friendship. -_

 _Ask him out on a date. -Out of the question_

 _Slytherin Charm. -Possibility._

 _Kidnapping.-_

 _Ask Severus for help.- "_

Draco looked at his seventh option. _"Hm, that could work. He could give me a love potion or something,"_ he thought.

Hiding the journal under his pillow he went down to his godfather's quarters. The porariate of Salazar Slytherin looked at him. "Password?" It asked.

"Lillies," Draco says with a slight roll of his eyes.

The portariate smirked and opened to Snape's quarters. The main room had slate wall and a stone floor with large ornate black and blue carpet. Around the stone fireplace were soft leather couches and chairs. Professor Snape was in one of the said chairs looking over papers.

"Professor?" Draco asked.

"Come in Draco," Snape said with a sigh.

The blond stepping into the room with the portrait closing behind him.

"I need some help," Draco said.

"Is it homework related?" Snape asked, not looking up.

"No,"

"Is it life or death?"

"No,"

"Does it concern me in any shape, way or form?"

"No,"

"Then get out,"

"Uncle Sev can you listen to me? Please?" Draco begged.

Snape sighed. "Draco I would _**love**_ help you with whatever scheme your twisted Slytherin mind has cooked up but I can't. The teacher's are trying to decide on an all school activity and I have nothing!"

Draco's eyes lit up. This could be what he needed to get Harry to himself! But what activity could get them alone together with the entire school around? A conversation between Granger and Lovegood sprung up.

" _I swear the these two didn't stop eating each other's faces the entire movie! It was a good thing it was dark or people would have thrown up," Hermione said as they walked past Draco and his friends._

" _Do muggles eat each other's faces when they snog?" Luna asked_

" _No Luna, it's a muggle expression,"_

"What about a movie night?" Draco suggested.

"That's….. Actually a good idea Draco," Snape said with a rare smile on his face. "But how would we do that? Electronics don't work inside the castle."

"Arthur Weasley could make a magic projector or something," Draco said.

Snape smirked. " Well I'll inform the others of this at the meeting tonight,"

Draco smirked as well and turned to leave.

"Oh what did you need my help with again?" Snape asked.

"You've already done it," He said with a smirk.

* * *

The next morning at Breakfast Draco waited for Harry to enter the Great Hall. The two other thirds of the golden trio walked in but no Potter. This made him curious.

"We should have stayed with him Ron," Hermione said.

"You heard him, he wanted to be alone. We have to respect that 'Mione," Ron said.

"Yeah but-"

"Listen, there's nothing we can do right now," Ron said gripping her shoulders. "Harry will find a new place to live. And its a good thing too! The way his Aunt and Uncle were treating was inhuman. House Elves get treated better than that!"

Draco choked on his toast. Had Harry's family abused him? The thought made him sick to his stomach. Harry Potter, The Golden Boy is being treated worse than a common house elf. What did those awful muggles do _**his**_ Harry?

"Hey Draco you okay?" A second year Slytherin girl asked him.

Draco managed to swallow the piece of toast and cough, "I'm fine Mari."

" _Those muggles would pay for hurting_ _ **his**_ _Harry."_ Draco thought.

* * *

Harry didn't show up in class till Potions late in the afternoon.

"Mr. Potter 10 points from Gryffindor for being late," Snape said.

"I have a note from Dumbledore," Harry said giving a piece of parchment to the greasy haired professor.

"Well let us see what it says," Snape said unfolding the paper. After reading it he put it on his desk. "Never mind Potter."

Draco watched Harry sit down at his desk and begin the notes on the Lighter than Air potion they would be brewing. What had happened?

"Draco!" Pansy yelled taking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked with a glare.

"Class is over," she says.

"Oh."

Draco walked with Crabble and Zabini back to the Slytherin common room. Draco tuned them out and began thinking about Harry.

" _I have to help him in some how….."_

* * *

"So Severus, have you picked an activity for Friday night?" Dumbledore asked as they started the meeting.

"I have. Muggles have something called a movie night. They get together and watch some sort of movie, and eat junk food ,Snape says. "Each house can have a turn choosing a movie. But they they have to stay between G and PG-13 ratings."

The other teachers looked at each other. They agreed, but only if they got to chose the first movie.

* * *

The week moved like molasses for Draco. Harry had hadn't come to any of their classes. His first year spies got some information from some Gryffindor 1st years and Harry's friends. Harry was going between Gringotts and the Ministry almost every day. There was talk of a trial, adoption, an orphanage, and sending him up north to some sort of foster home. Draco's stomach did flips at the thought of an orphanage. Harry had been through enough, an orphanage would make things worse for the Golden boy. Finally by Thursday he had decided to pull out the big guns. Severus let him use his floo to call Malfoy Manor Thursday night.

" _Draco,"_ His father said through the floo.

"Father, I need a favor." Draco said.

" _Would this have anything to do with Potter?"_ His father asked.

"Not like I care but what will happen to Potter?"

" _Well Potter is going to a new home till the trail in August after school lets out. But so far no one to take the boy in since his godfather is still a wanted man."_

Draco gulped. Sirius Black was still a man on the run and had no way of taking care of Harry.

" _Draco, what is this actually about?"_ His Father asked .

"I….. Like Harry….. Alot and I want him to be safe and the thought of his relatives abusing makes me sick to my stomach and I don't know why!" Draco cried.

" _Draco, what you are feeling is s soul connection with your future mate,"_ Lucius said with a chuckle. _"You get if from the Veela blood off your mother's side."_

At first he thought Draco had hated Harry, but, after doing his research on Veelas he learned that they had mates. The 'hate' Draco was feeling was sexual frustration. It was natural for this to happen to young Veelas, especially males.

" _My mate….. Harry Potter is my mate… That actually has a nice ring to it."_ Draco thought to himself. "Well how do I get his attention?"

" _Start off by trying to be his friend, the rest will come as your relationship progresses"_ His father said. _"There are five stages in the Veela courtship ritual. 1; Getting close to your mate. 2;Gift giving to show that you care about them and that you can provide for your offspring. 3;The want and need to protect your mate. 4; Marking you mate as the Beta and 5; Actually mating with them."_

Draco blushed and ended the floo. This was….. An interesting revelation.

"Harry Potter-Malfoy…. That has a nice ring to it."


	2. Preparation in more ways than one

"Students may I have your attention please!" Dumbledore said.

The great hall quieted. The Headmaster made an announcement at breakfast Friday morning. Draco had a good idea it was about the movie night, so he tuned out most of the speech and focused on his plan. So far none of the law books his father sent him said anything about getting Sirius off. In any case the man would either be kissed or killed on the spot. Neither sounded all that good to him, but, there was one thing that could save him. If he were to save the life of a pure-blooded family member then the family could have any and all crimes forgiven. Problem with that was he didn't know where Black. He didn't know how was going to put himself in mortal danger without actually dying.

Written on a piece of parchment in front of him were a list of monsters:

Harpies

Gorgan

Minotaur

Hellhound

Cyclopes

Bug bear

Banshee

Gryphin

Hippocampus

A REALLY Mad Unicorn.

Draco groaned. None of these monster lived nearby and finding them is even more dangerous . He could fake it? Or have another student attack him?

"Hey Draco is that the homework for Care of Magical Creatures?" A second year asked him.

"Uh no. Its a game. Name as many monsters as you can in five minutes," Draco said. "Its a very dumb game."

"Oh," they said and went back to eating.

* * *

Harry yawned, tired. He was also angry, anxious and a bit sick to his stomach. The past few days had been a nightmare of tests and homework

"Harry are you doing alright?" his lawyer asked him.

His Lawyer was a young witch named Samantha Rowns. Samantha was of Asian descent with dark brown eyes and short pixie cut hair. She wore a pantsuit but today she dressed in dark gray robes for their meeting with Lucius Malfoy. For some reason, that Harry couldn't understand, Malfoy Senior had decided to look into his case.

"I'm fine…" Harry yawned.

"Yeah, that's convincing. You go take a nap right now," Samantha says.

"What if I sleep to much and miss the meeting?" He asked

"Don't worry about it. I will handle everything. Go in the other room and rest," She said.

Harry spouted and went into the next room. The room was a basic looking waiting room with a couch, coffee table and a bookshelf with some books on it. Laying down on the couch he felt exhaustion over take him.

Some time later Harry felt someone put a blanket on him, but he assumed it was Samantha and fell back asleep.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa apparated into the conference room about an hour later. Samantha was there waiting for them.

"Right on time," Samantha said.

"Would you expect anything less from us Mrs. Rowns?" Lucius asks with a smirk. "Before we start I would like to see Mr. Potter."

"I sent him into the other room to rest. Poor kid has been up for 72 hours straight,"

Lucius nodded. "I see, well I'll try to be quiet then."

Mr. Malfoy walked into the waiting room and found Harry fast asleep on the couch. He looked like had been up for 72 hours. Black hair was even messier and there was signs that he hadn't eaten much either. He took a blanket on a nearby chair and laid it on the small boy. Harry shifted a bit in his sleep but did not appear to wake up.

Lucius left the room, the feeling of rage starting to build. Harry is a child! What his relatives did to him was beyond illegal. It was a shame they wouldn't go to Azkaban for their crimes, muggle prison was to much of a lite punishment for them. He could convince Severus and Dumbledore to help him cause a little mayhem. Enough to make prison look like a god send.

"Mr. Malfoy are you ready to start the meeting?" Samantha asked.

"Yes. Now what have you found about the boy's treatment?" He asked.

Samantha flicked her wand, making some files appear. Inside were medical reports, test results and other kinds of medical papers. There were also X-Rays and charts.

"We had several Healers and Muggle Doctors look over Harry," Samantha said. "They concluded that Harry has had several broken bones in the past that never healed right. On his back are scars from a belt and burned with what I'm going to guess is either an iron or a hot pan. Harry is also underweight causing a stunt in his growth. These will get better with some nutrients potions and three square meals a day."

"Was there any sign of…. Ehm… other kinds of abuse?" Narcissa asked.

"None other than mental Mrs. Malfoy. Harry told the psycortist about things those people did to him. They were things no person should ever say to a child. Harry also told them how his Aunt and Uncle would tell him how his parents were drunks. He explain how when there was a time his aunt and uncle convinced him that he was responsible for their death. There's also the fact that Harry has never had his eyes checked," Samantha added.

She could see the look of pure discuss on their faces. Mr. Malfoy looked as though he wanted to kill the Dursleys right there and then.

"Now we are offering Mrs. Dursley a deal if she testifies that it was her husband that did most of the abusing. She will do community services and go to mandatory therapy once a week for three years. We are looking to get Mr. Dursley put away for a very, _ **very**_ long time,"

Lucius took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He asked Harry would live during the summer. Samantha explained until this was all cleared up, Harry would have to stay with a close family friend. Worse case scinareo he would live with Samantha or at Hogwarts.

"Is there anything else you want to discuss?" she asked.

"Actually yes. Narcissa would you please check on Harry?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa took the hint and left the room. Once she was gone Mr. Malfoy looked at Samantha with a stone cold expression.

"Is there anyway I could meet with Vernon Dursley? I would like to… talk with this man," he said with a smirk.

The lawyer matched his smirk. "I could arrange that."

* * *

"I'll give you three treats if you deliver this to Siris."

" _Hoo!"_

"Four Treats!"

" _HOOT!"_

"Fine! Ten treats! Please go!" Draco yelled at the snowy owl.

Hedwig took off with Draco's letter tied around her leg. Draco sighed and rubbed his head. He had spent a whole hour barging with that owl.

"Are you done yelling at birds?" a Hufflepuff girl asked walking up the steps.

Draco glared at her and left the Owlery.

"Dumb bird…. Wait I don't have any owl treats…" Draco said with an internal facepalm.

"Well,"

"Well,"

"Well." Two familiar voices said behind him.

Draco turned around and came face to faces with the Weasley twins.

"What do we,"

"Have here?"

"None of your beeswax," Draco sneered.

"Oh it is our beeswax, what do you think Gred" Fred asked.

"Oh most definitely Forge," George said. "Considering that he's pining after our honorary brother."

Draco's eyes widened. "How?! How did you figure that out?!"

"That's for us to know and you to never find out," The twins said in unison.

Draco rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was the twins babbling to everyone about his crush.

"What will it take for you not to tell anyone about this?" he asks.

"Oh we don't want anything-"

"We want you to know-"

"That if you hurt Harry in any way-"

"Shape or form-"

"We will destroy you." They said.

Draco gulped and nodded.

* * *

When Harry woke up from his nap to find a grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup on the table next to him.

"Oh good you're awake Harry."

Harry looked up and saw Remus sitting in the chair next to him. He looked tired and had a few new gray hairs. The look in his eyes hadn't changed though.

"Well are you going to eat or-GAH!"

Harry tackled the werewolf in a hug.

"I missed you so much! What are you doing here?!" Harry asked.

"I missed you too pup!" Remus laughed hugging back. "How about you eat first and then I'll tell you what I'm doing here?"

Harry nodded and began to eat as Remus talked. He told Harry about how he was going to be pat of Harry's support for the trial. Helping him prepare and keeping his temper in check. Harry said he could keep his temper under control on his own. Remus responded with an eye roll. They continued to talk about random things till Draco and his father came in. Harry's face fell at the sight of the blond Slytherin.

"Harry," Draco said.

"Malfoy," Harry growled.

"Harry, be nice. Draco's going to help you with your make up work while his father and I run an errand," Remus said.

"How long will you be gone?" Harry asked, still glaring at Draco.

"Two, three hours at the most," Lucius said. "We should leave now Lupin. Narcissa will check up on you to while we're gone. Please don't kill each other."

With that the two older wizards left, leaving Draco in an awkward silence. After what felt like an eternity Harry broke the silence with one word.

"Why?"


	3. Revenge is best served as a group

"Why?"

"Why what?" Draco asked.

"Why are you here?"

"My father told you, I'm here to help you with your make up work-"

"Cut the crap Malfoy!"

"Excuse me?"

Harry got up and glared at the blond.

"I know you're here to make fun of me! That's the only reason you would be here!" Harry yelled. "So what are you going to do? Curse me? Or tell everyone at school about this?!"

Draco sat and watched as Harry yelled at him.

"Do whatever you came to do! I don't care! Come on do it!" he cried.

"Fine." Draco said as he got up.

Harry closed his eyes and expected to feel some sort of curse or jinx. What he felt was two arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. He froze, and soon all the stress and pain he had been going through started to flow out.

Draco felt Harry crying on his shoulder and hugged him tighter.

"Its okay Harry. Let it out," He said.

After what felt like hours of crying Harry finally stopped. Draco gave him a tissue and sat down on the couch next to him. Once he had stopped sniffling Harry looked him.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated my guts." Harry asked whipping his eyes.

"Because I felt bad for how I've been treating you," Draco said. "I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry. I do want to be your friend."

Harry looked at him. "It must be snowing in Hell because you came apologized to me."

Draco laughed. "I'm r not a bad guy. I was… Upset that you rejected me. All my life I wanted to be friends with THE Harry Potter, so it hurt a lot when you rejected me."

"But why now?"

Draco took a deep breath. "It's because I realized how stupid it is to hold a grudge against you and I'm jealous of how many real friends you have. And... Because I realized that's there no point in acting like a bloody git all the time"

Harry smiled a bit. "Well I'm glad you admitted it."

Draco stared at him for a little bit and then started laughing. Harry joined in and soon the two were on the ground laughing.

* * *

"You do realize they could send us to Azkaban for this right?" Remus asked.

"The ministry won't touch the five of us with me here," Lucius

"The five of us?"

"Hello gentlemen," A familiar voice said.

Remus turned around and saw Dumbledore, Snape and…..

"Padfoot!" Remus gasped.

"Hello Moony." Sirius said with a big smile. "Miss me-OW!"

Lupin slapped Black upside the head. "YOU DUMB DOG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT IN THE OPEN?!" He kept hitting him.

"Moony-Ow! Moony! Calm down!" He said grabbing his hand. "I'm safe, don't worry. Dumbledore gave me this necklace that masks my magical energy." Sirius said pulling out a dragon tooth necklace from under his shirt.

"Oh."

"Are you two done yet? We have a muggle to visit," Snape said.

"Hold on a second," Moony said. "I get why Dumbledore, Sirius and Lucius are here, but why are you here Severus? I thought you hated Harry."

"I have my reasons," Snape said.

Remus didn't push the matter any farther. He knew deep (deep deep DEEP) down that Snape was a nice guy and cared for Harry. After all Harry wasn't only James' son, he was also Lilly's son.

"Now, are we going to stand here like lumps on logs or are we going to deal with insignificant muggles?" Lucius asked with a malicious look in his eyes.

* * *

The five men walked down the street to the home of the vile scumbags, as known as Number 4 Privet drive. Only a few neighbors were out at the moment but they all stared at the five men. Especially Dumbledore, who was sporting neon green robes and a bright purple hat. When they got to the house it looked abandoned. The grass was overgrown and there were a few stray cats sitting on the porch.

"You folks looking for the Dursleys?" Someone asked.

The five men turned around and saw a young girl standing behind them. She was about 10 with short messy curly brown hair that was being kept out of her face with a few bobby pins. Bright sapphire blue eyes looked at them with curiosity, but something else as well. She had a black t-shirt on with a yellow hoodie with what looked like ears and eyes on the hood. Next to her was small white dog with a tag that said: "Hello my name is: YUGI"

"We are, do you know where they are young lady?" Snape asked.

"They left about a week or two ago in hurry. Something about heading to Ireland to escape the freaks," she said.

"Thank you for your help young miss," Sirius said.

"You're welcome Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy," she said. They walked away with the little white dog.

The five wizards stood in shock as they watched the girl go across the street to another house.

"Do you think she's-" Remus asked

"Most likely a half-blood." Sirius said.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was normal man. He couldn't stress that enough. He had tried for years to beat the freak out of his horrid nephew. And now he was being charged with child abuse? In his mind they should give him a medal! One less freak in this world! He refused to believe he did anything wrong. His wife was not happy. He had forced Petunia to get in the car with him. He knew she was going to testify against him. The nerve of that woman! He knew that those freaks must have did something to her. But it didn't matter, they hid themselves well in the small town of Dingle Ireland.

It was late in the evening and the two muggles were sitting in the living room of the house they rented. There was a sudden loud boom from outside. Vernon looked out the window, only to see a few local kids shooting off fireworks.

"Bloody kids…." he muttered. "Bunch of delinquents! Bet their parents are a bunch of no good drunks!"

"Vernon! Please calm down!" Petunia begged.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMAN!" He snapped.

Petunia winced. Ever since they went on the run her husband had become paranoid and volatile. He would even chase of dog walkers and joggers that passed the house. Petunia was getting close to calling the cops on him, but, couldn't since he cut the phone connection. Vernon didn't even let her out of the house. He convinced himself that she was under a spell or something. She wasn't. Petunia had finally seen what he was. A monster.

"If you could sit down and relax-"

"So you can get my guard down and knock me out so you can run to those bloody wizards?!" He yelled and threw the remote at his wife.

"I knew you were a monster Dursley, but assaulting your own wife now that's a new low, even for you," A voice said behind him.

Sirius, Albus, Severus, Remus and Lucius stood behind the man, all with a murderous glint in their eyes.

"YOU!" the whale of a man yelled.

"Yes, us." Snape said.

The muggle man's face turned purple as he tried to tackle the greasy professor. Only to fly back with a burst of magic from Sirius' wand.

"I knew you were dull, but attacking a former Death eater with some of the most powerful wizards in the room? How stupid can you be?"

The man tried to get up only for Remus to cast _**Liga**_ on the man. Vernon fell to the ground with invisible ropes wrapped around him. He started yelling profanities at the five men and his wife. Dumbledore got tired of this and cast a silencing spell on that man.

"Vernon Dursley, you have been abusing Harry James Potter for far to long now. What you have done to the poor boy is beyond despicable and borderline evil. You deserve nothing less than death, but we have decided on a worse punishment for you." Dumbledore said with a cold voice. The twinkle in his eye was gone all that remained was disgust and hatred.

"For your crimes you will before to endure the pain you put Harry through for 13 years. Every day he went without food. Every time you hit him. Every time your son harmed him. Everyday of crippling loneliness and all the fear he felt." Snape said with a sneer.

"Until you show real remorse for what you did you will never break this curse." Remus added.

"All you have worked for will fall apart; Your family, your home, your business and even your health." Sirius said.

"Not even in death will you find peace until you realize what you have done to an innocent soul." Lucius finished.

The five men pointed their wands at the man and began the spell:

" _ **Nam scelera tua: tu enim dolorem esse innocentes animadversum est in anima, ocius anathemati et viventem damnatio, non dabit tibi pacem reperire, etiam in morte et usque ad leccionem tuam. Nos ergo debemus iurare in magica, et imperium omnium: Vernon nobis Dominae Dursley condem habitabat ad inferos."**_

A crimson light shot from the five wands and hit the man. Vernon screamed, but made no sound. The pain was unbearable, like a million knives stabbing him. Finally he passed out.

"Is it over?" Petunia asked getting up.

" _ **Somnum."**_ Lucius said pointing his wand at the woman.

Petunia passed out, face first onto the couch.

"Was that necessary?" Moony asked.

"I didn't want to deal with her." Lucius said.

* * *

An hour later the cops arrived at the house. The five men watched from the shadows. Paramedics put them on stretchers and take them to the nearest hospital.

"What do you think will happen to Petunia?" Remus asked.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is that next time we see her she'll be on the stand testifying again her troll of a husband." Snape smirked.

"Now that was an insult to trolls," Sirius laughed.

* * *

Harry and Draco were playing wizard chess when Narcissa came to check on them. With her was Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"You boys doing okay?" She asks.

"Yes mother," Draco said.

"Alright, call if you two need anything," she said and left.

Madam Pomfrey put her face in her hands. "How could i have missed this?" she cried.

"Poppy don't blame yourself," Minerva said.

"How can I not? I've checked over him a million times since he's been at Hogwarts! I did I miss this?"

"Poppy, listen. Harry has to hide his scars for most of his life. Even with magic it's hard to determine if the scars were from abuse or not," Narcissa said.

"I suppose you're right…. But still…."

"No buts Poppy!" the two other women said.

The three of them walked back to the conference room and began to look over the medical reports.

"Look at this; 13 broken bones since living with those monsters!" Poppy said in disgust.

"Most never healed right either. Harry's left wrist will have to be rebroken, along with some of his ribs," Minerva said.

Narcissa look about ready to pass out at her chart. "Two conclusions from blunt force trauma. It's a miracle that he's still alive. Even with magic."

"I'm going to need something stronger than coffee to deal with this…." the nurse said. "I've seen my fair share of abuse cases but never that have been going on for so long. What was Dumbledore thinking when he left him there?"

"He wasn't," Mrs. Malfoy said as she summoned some fire whiskey.

Minerva sighed and poured herself some of the whiskey. "Its my fault. I should have been more forceful when he wanted to leave Harry there. Hell, I should have taken him."

"I'm not going to argue with you there but lets face it, you couldn't have handled a two year old. He would have been safer with complete strangers. But we can't live in the past, but we can learn from our mistakes and make sure we don't make them again." Poppy said.

"I'll drink to that." Narcissa said sipping her drink.

* * *

When the five men got back they found Poppy and Minerva asleep on the table and Narcissa reading the flies.

"I take it there was a lot to handle in those files," Remus said.

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Poppy threw up once we found out about the cupboard under the stairs. Don't even get me started on how many times Minerva started crying." She said. "There's enough in here to put Dursley away for life!"

"Good. So when's the trial?" Sirius asked.

"Its moved up to February 21st," she says.

"Good, now we can figure out living arrangements for Harry before the summer then." Remus said.

"You can leave that to us," Lucius said looking at Narcissa.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Should we worry?" Remus asked.

"Bring Black to the Manor tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **So If anyone was wondering:**_

 _ **Liga= bind**_

 _ **Somun=Sleep**_

 _ **Nam scelera tua: tu enim dolorem esse innocentes animadversum est in anima, ocius anathemati et viventem damnatio, non dabit tibi pacem reperire, etiam in morte et usque ad leccionem tuam. Nos ergo debemus iurare in magica, et imperium omnium: Vernon nobis Dominae Dursley condem habitabat ad inferos = For your unspeakable crimes, for the pain you inflicted on an innocent soul, we curse to living damnation, never will you find peace, even in death until you have learned your lesson. So we swear on all our magic and power: Vernon Dursley we condemn you to living hell.**_

 _ **Also don't forget about the little girl.**_


	4. Movies and Rage

At 9 O'Clock the professors and the two students went back to Hogwarts. Draco smiled and waved good night to Harry before they went to their own dorms.

"Good night Harry," Draco said.

"Night Draco," Harry replied.

Harry walked to Gryffindor tower with a smile on his face. It felt so good to talk about his problems with Draco.

" _He's not such a bag guy after all…"_ Harry thought as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

"HARRY!" Someone said tackling him to the floor.

"Ouch…. Ginny can you please get off of me? And you broke my rib," Harry said.

"Oh, sure!" The female Weasley said getting off of him.

"Harry are you doing okay?" Hermione asked as he helped the green eyed boy up.

"Other than getting tackled by Ginny, yes." He said fixing his glasses.

The four Gryffindors sat in some of the chairs as Hermione and Ron filled him in on what he missed while he was gone. There was a Unicorn that found its way into Filch's office and it took Hagrid and McGonagall to get it out. Also, someone turned Dumbledore's beard neon green during dinner the other night.

"Oh and tomorrow night the teachers are putting on a movie night to help promote school unity," Ron said.

"Wow, that's so coo! What movie?" Harry asked.

"Some Disney Movie. I can't remember if its The Little Mermaid or The Princess and the Frog," Hermione said. "The only problem is Ron and I have to make sure students are actually watching the movie and not snogging."

"Oh," Harry said disappointed. He was looking forward to watching the movie with his friends.

" _Draco could watch it with me…."_ he thought

Harry's train of thought broke when the clock chimed.

"Geeze, 11 already? I guess we should head to bed," Harry said getting up.

"What about your makeup work Harry? Shouldn't you get it done?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Draco already helped me get it done,"He said getting up.

"I'm sorry, did you say that Malfoy helped you get your school work done? 'Mione we should take him to Madame Pomfrey, he's gone bonkers." Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes at the red head. "I'm fine Ron. Draco volunteered to help me catch up and he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him."

"But this DRACO MALFOY we're talking about! The Slytherin who tries to kill you once a day! Twice if he's in a bad mood!" Ron exclaimed.

"It does sound kind of fishy Harry," Hermione agreed.

"And what if he tried to curse you when you had your guard down?" Ginny freated.

Harry felt his temper spike and his eye start to twitch. "Listen, I'm tired and I don't want to discuss this anymore." He growled and walked to the stairs.

"But Harry-"

"LISTEN! I'm tired and I want to go to bed," hissed Harry. "And last time I checked I don't need your permission to be friends with someone. Now good night.

"But-"

"I SAID GOOD NIGHT!"

Harry stormed up the stairs and quickly changed into his pajamas and laid down in his bed. After he shut the curtains he took deep calming breaths. He didn't like yelling at his friends but sometimes they were so irritating. The last thing he needed right now was more stress in his life.

Sighing, Harry took off his glasses and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **Harry stood in the middle of a long hallway with doors on each side of him. Some of the doors were shut but a few were open. A few voices could be heard in the room farther down. The young wizard walked down the hall and opened the door a bit more so he could see inside.**_

 _ **Inside was a dark room that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a hundred years. The large oak table looked like a rhino had used it for target practice. On the farthest side of the room was a grand fireplace with an eerie looking green fire. In front of the fireplace was large chair but, he couldn't tell who was sitting in it. Although, a sinking feeling in his gut told him he already knew.**_

" _ **Is all proceeding as planned?" A cold voice asked.**_

" _ **Yes your lordship. Everything is going as you wanted. I won't be long now until we have him in our possession," A hoarse voice response. A tall dark skinned man walked out from the shadows. He wore muggle clothing (A suit and tie) and kept his long black hair in a ponytail. "But master if I may, why do you need the boy? We have everything we need, why not destroy the boy and-"**_

" _ **DO NOT QUESTION ME MINION!" the man yelled.**_

" _ **O-Of Course my lord I simply wonder-"**_

 _ **The man gripped his chest suddenly, like he was having a heart attack.**_

" _ **Do not question me you insignificant worm, is that understood?" he asked.**_

 _ **The man nodded and released his chest. "Yes master, it won't happen again."**_

" _ **Good, now off with you. You mussent leave your client waiting,"**_

 _ **The man bowed and left, leaving Harry alone with Voldemort. The dark wizard got up but something seemed to be wrong, he was hunched over and using a staff to support himself. Red eyes were dimmed and the dark lord seem to have a problem breathing.**_

" _ **Should have known that ritual was too good to be true…" He gasped. "This body is withering fast. I need a new one."**_

* * *

Harry woke with a gasp and shot up in bed. Had he actually had a dream about Voldemort weakening? Was that possible? Who was that man?

"Harry come on or you're going to be late for breakfast," Nevill said.

"Alright, thanks Nevill."

Harry got up and got dress, his mind still racing about his dream.

When Harry got down to the Great Hall he found Draco waiting for him with Snape.

"Hey Harry," Draco said.

"Hey Draco, Professor." Harry said.

"Potter, I want you to come by my office tomorrow night around 7, we need to talk." Snape said and left.

"What was that about?" He asked.

The blond shrugged. "No idea."

The two entered the hall, receiving a few odd looks from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Ron glared at the two and stabbed his eggs with his fork.

"Do you think Ron's upset?" Harry asked.

"Considering that his face is as red as his hair, yes." Draco said.

The two went to their tables. Harry sat next to Hermione and took some eggs and toast. Some of the other Gryffindors were looking at him like he had grown an extra set of arms. He ignored them and went on eating his breakfast. Ginny sat down next to him with a vile of blue liquid that smelt like old cheese and dirty feet.

"Ginny…. What's that?" Hermione asked.

"A potion to break whatever spell Malfoy put on Harry," Ginny said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I'm not under a spell!" Harry said.

"How would you know? It could have messed up your memory!" the red headed girl exclaimed. "Just try it!"

"Oh for pete's sake! Fine!" He said grabbing the vile and downed its contents.

The taste was even worse than the smell; dog poop, moldy fruit and envelope glue. When he finished Harry began to gag.

"Did it work?" Ron asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when he began to vomit profusely onto the floor. His insides felt like he had eaten an entire colony of fire ants. When he finished he coughed until his lungs burned.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she ran over.

"I-I gave him a potion!" Ginny said.

"She was trying to break a spell that Draco put on Harry!" Ron defended.

"He *cough* didn't *cough cough* put a spell *weeze* on me!" Harry coughed.

"We will discuss this later. Mrs. Granger take Mr. Potter to the Hospital wing," The professor said.

Hermione helped Harry to the infirmary as McGonagall took the two red heads to her office.

Harry coughed and wheezed all the way there. The burning in his lungs was getting worse and his stomach felt like he swallowed a lava rock. He groaned in pain and felt his stomach heave again.

"What did Ginny put in that potion?" he groans before throwing up again.

"Hang in there Harry," Hermione said.

"I'm dying….." He whined.

"Stop being dramatic," she sighed.

The two of them reached the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was treating a first year Hufflepuff for a concussion.

"And this is why we don't try to fight the paintings," Poppy said.

"Madame Pomfrey! We have a problem!" Hermione yelled.

The nurse turned around a looked at the two.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ginny gave me a potion because *cough* she thought *gag* I was under a spell *cough* and I started throwing up," Harry moaned.

"Oh dear…. Hermione, go and get Professor Snape and Miss Weasley," Pomfrey said.

The young witch nodded and placed Harry on a bed before going to get Snape and Ginny.

Harry coughed and closed his eyes, wanting the pain to go away. Madame Pomfrey tried to make him comfortable but every time he moved his stomach decided to release its contents onto the floor. His entire body felt like it was on fire now and his eyes started watering. Finally , after what felt like twenty years, Hermione returned with Snape and Ginny. After Poppy explained the symptoms to Snape, the greasy professor looked at the red head.

"What did you give him?" He said in a low cold voice.

"I-It was just a potion to break whatever spell M-Malfoy put on Harry!" Ginny squeaked.

"Do you have the recipe with you?" he asked.

Ginny took out a piece of parchment from her pocket and gave it to him. After a quick scan the dark hair man glared at the girl.

"This potion is to rid one's body of poison. It caused non stop vomiting for six hours! Did you not read the description?!" he yelled

"I-I thought it would work!" she cried.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for poisoning a classmate and you will serve detention with me every Saturday for the next three months. Do I make myself clear?" he snarled.

"Y-Yes professor," Ginny cried.

The dark man sent the two girls away as he gave Poppy instructions on what to do. The nurse went off and came back with a lime green potion, a dark purple potion and something in a brown bag.

"Harry do you think you can get these potions down?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded and took the lime green potion that Pomfrey gave him. Closing his eyes, he downed the green liquid in one gulp and the burning sensation was gone. Harry took the next one and felt his stomach calm down.

"Thank you *cough*," Harry said.

"Now your throat will be sore for a while so take these," the nurse said giving him the bag.

Harry opened the bag and found some dark blue candy looking things.

"They're like muggle cough drops, only they don't taste as bad," Snape explained.

Harry nodded. "Can I leave now?" He asked.

"Yes, but take it easy," she said.

Harry nodded and went to class. On his way he saw Draco waiting for him outside the classroom.

"What happened Harry? I saw you throw up and then Granger carry you out," the blond asked.

"Ginny was being a complete idiot. She thought I was under a spell and gave me a potion that made throw up," Harry explained as they took their seats.

Draco growled inwardly. How dare that weasel touch HIS Harry?! His, his, his HIS!

"Hey Malfoy, snakes sit over there," Ron growled as he entered the room.

"I believe I can sit wherever I want Weasley," Draco said dismissively.

"Ron, calm down. Draco has the right to sit where ever he wants," Harry said.

Ron's ears turned red and went to sit down in his seat.

* * *

After all the classes had ended the students changed into pajamas clothes for the movie. Harry put on some old sweatpants and one of his only t-shirts. On his way to the great hall he ran into Draco. He had on a pair of pajamas with little dragons on the pants.

"Harry, you do realize that you all allowed to wear pajamas or other comfortable clothing, not rags." He asked with a slight teasing tone.

The green eyed boy felt a bit embarrassed. "These are my pajamas Professor."

Draco looked agasted. The clothes looked to be five sized to large for him. The shirt had to many holes and stains on it and Harry was practically holding up his pants.

"Nope! I am not letting you embarrass yourself in front of the entire school. You're coming with me," The blond said and dragged the raven haired boy behind him.

"Draco its fine! Really!" Harry whined.

The two reached the Slytherin dorms and Draco dragged Harry to his dorm. The place really hadn't changed since his second year, although there were some new couches and a few new paintings. When Draco let go of his arm, Harry looked around the room. It was larger than the Gryffindor room and only had two black and green canopy bed. There was a door off to the right that Harry assumed was to the bathroom and another to a walk in closet. Draco went inside the closet and came back with a pair of green, gray and black pajamas with matching slippers.

"Draco you don't need to do this, seriously, I'm fine." Harry said.

"I don't want you looking like you mugged a hobo Harry. Now put these on and let's go," Draco said.

Harry sighed, knowing Draco wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Harry went into the bathroom and changed into the PJ's. They were extremely soft and warm and seemed to be the perfect size. He came out and Draco smiled at him.

"Perfect, now let's go," the blond said.

The Great hall was full of students. Most were either sitting in the squishy chairs with blankets or laying on the super squishy sleeping bags that covered the floor. By the doors the House Elves were providing movie snacks, both muggle and wizzard

"Do muggles eat children?!" A third year Slytherin asked in shock.

"No, they're called Sour Patch Kids," A fifth year Ravenclaw said. "They're a sour gummy candy."

"Hey Harry! Draco! Over here!" George and Fred yelled. They were sitting with Neville and Luna on huge pillows.

The two went over to the little group and sat down on the two extra pillows.

"Hey, where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape banned her from movie night tonight for almost killing you," Fred said.

"She deserved it. That sister of ours need to look before she leaps," sighed George. "Of Course she wouldn't have done it if Ronny didn't encourage her."

"What?" Harry said surprised.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I'm sure they've learned their lesson," Neville said with a reassuring smile.

"No they haven't," Luna said. "They'll try again."

Harry groaned and laid down on the pillow. "I wish Ron wasn't so paranoid."

Draco sighed. He understood why Weasel didn't like him but Harry was his best friend. The red head had more siblings than brain cells.

"I'm going to go get some food, anyone want anything?" Harry asked.

"We're good Harry," the twins said.

"Could you get me some of those Sour Patch Kids, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Some Sweedish fish and Pepsi please," Luna asked.

Harry nodded and got up and headed to the concession stand and grabbed the snacks for him and his friends.

"Harry," someone said behind him.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Ron.

"How could you?" he says

"How could I what?" Harry asked.

"You let Snape give Ginny detention! She was trying to help you!"

"Help me? She made me sick to my stomach Ron! She's lucky Snape didn't suspend her!"

"But she's your friend Harry! You should have stood up for her!"

Harry pinched his nose. "Listen, I'm not arguing about this with you Ron. I'll forgive her but I don't need to run all my decisions past you. I can choose who I want to be friends with."

The red head glared and stormed off. Harry rolled his eyes. Leave it Ron to over react about the silliest things. Harry took the snacks over to the others and sat down as the light began to dim. A large white sheet appeared in from of the hall and from behind them a projector began to play.

"Its starting!" Neville said.

"SHHHH!" Five students said behind them.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

Draco watched the screen as a large group of Mermaids swam across screen. He had to admit that this was kind of cool.

* * *

When the movie was over Professor Dumbledore made announcement.

"Students, I'm sure you all have enjoyed tonight's movie. Next Friday we will do the same but this time a student will be in charge of picking the movie," The old wizard said. "We will contact that student by Tuesday. That is all."

Draco and Harry got up and started to head to their respected dorms. When Draco got back to his room he found an owl sitting on his bed with a note.

" _Draco, bring Harry to the Manor tomorrow around noon._

 _-Your father"_

Draco raised an eyebrow. When his father sent vague letters to him it usually meant something important was going on. On the back of the note he wrote: _"Of course dad. -Draco"_ and sent the owl off with it. Sighing, he got into bed and began thinking about Ginny. He would make her pay for hurting Harry. In one way or another.


	5. Trials

_**Draco sat in the Great Hall watching the Little Mermaid with Harry cuddled up to him. They were alone.**_

" _ **I love you Draco," Harry whispered.**_

" _ **I love you too Harry," Draco smiled.**_

 _ **The green eyed boy sat up and leaned in for a kiss. Draco leaned in as well and-**_

"Draco wake up!" Someone yelled.

The blond woke with a start and fell out of bed with a thump. Groaning, the blond looked up at the person who awoken him. Blasie stood next to the bed with a smirk on his face.

"What the bloody hell Blasie? I was asleep!" Draco growled.

"Professor Snape want to talk to you," He said and walked out.

Draco groaned and checked his watch. It was 6:30! Draco groaned again and got up and ran his fingers through his hair. _"Snape better have a good reason for this…."_ He thought as he walked to the Potion Master's quarters. When Draco got there he found Remus Lupin and Sirius Black waiting for him with Professor Snape.

"Is there a reason I had to get up so early?" He yawned.

"We'll explain everything once Harry gets here," Remus said. "Just sit down."

Sighing, the blond reluctantly sat down in one of the chairs. "Isn't it dangerous for him to be here?" He asked Snape as he looked at Black.

"We will explain once everyone is here," Severus explained.

Draco sighed. "I don't see why you had to wake me up for this…"

The three older men rolled their eyes as they waited for Harry to show up. Draco kept himself entertained by counting the the stones on the wall. After a while Harry showed up, still in the PJs that Draco lent him last night.

"Why the bloody hell did I have to get out of bed?" Harry mumbled. "And on a Saturday…."

"Just like your father Harry," Black said with a chuckle. "Took us a few buckets of ice water to wake him up on a Saturday."

Harry's eyes widen when he saw Sirius. "Sirius! What are you doing here?!" He said in shock.

Remus and Sirius shared a look. "Well…."

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Lupin and Black stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy manor and were greeted by Narcissa and a house elf._

" _Hello Narcissa," Sirius said._

" _Hello, Sirius, Remus," She replied. "Daisy would you go alert my husband that Black and Lupin have arrived."_

" _Yes Mistress," the elf said and vanished with a pop._

" _Please, have a seat," Narcissa said._

 _The two wizards sat on one of the couches and waited for Lucius. The living room was well decorated with calm cool colors . The wall were a light blue-gray with portraits of former members of the Malfoy family. The floor was ash wood and the fireplace was light gray stone._

 _Lucius came in wearing work robes. "Gentlemen," he said. "I'm glad you came."_

" _Lucius what is this about? I thought we covered everything about Harry's trial yesterday," Black asked._

" _This isn't about Harry's trial, its about your's," Lucius said._

" _What? I was never given a trial, they sent me to Azkaban and that was that," Black said._

" _Exactly. You were never given a trial to prove your innocence in front of a jury of your peers._ Thus _you were falsely incarcerated and you now have a chance to prove you are innocent."_

 _Black went quite and then took a deep breath. "Will it make a difference? As soon as I step back into public people are still going to believe I'm a murder."_

" _That's where you're wrong. We have proof you didn't kill Pettigrew," Narcissa said._

" _What proof?" Remus asked._

 _Lucius smiled and called the house elf Daisy back into the room. Said elf appeared with a small cage with a very skinny, almost hairless rat was sitting. The rat squeaked in terror when it saw Sirius and Remus and began to run around the cage in a panic._

" _Is that-?" Remus asked._

" _Peter Pettigrew, yes. We found him in Hogsmeade this morning," Lucius explained. "He was hiding in the cellar of Honeydukes, most likely trying to sneak back into Hogwarts."_

" _So… Does this mean I can take Harry home at the end of the school year?" Sirius asked._

" _Well that's for Wizarding Child Services to decided, but first we need to clear your name."_

 _Sirius nodded and got up. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"_

 _The four wizards flooed to Lucius's office at the ministry and walked to the main courtroom. Almost everyone was staring at Sirius as they walked. Said wizard feel a bit self conscious. Remus gave his friend a reassuring look. Once they reached the courtroom they found many scowls and hated looks. Some looked at the man with pity, others with curiosity. In front of them was the one presiding over their case; Minister Fudge._

" _Alright let get this over with so this criminal can go back to Azkaban," Fudge said._

 _Sirius didn't know weather to be afraid or angry of the man in front of him. He decided on being wary of him, know that he was in Fudge's domain. Whatever he did could jeopardize his and Harry's future._

" _Minster Fudge we have found proof that Sirius Black is innocent of all charges. Proving that he is innocent ," Lucius said._

" _And what would that be exactly?" the minister asked._

 _Lucius set Peter's cage on the table in front of him and too the rat out and cast the Animagus reversal spell. In a flash of blue light (and a lot of screaming) Peter Pettigrew appeared, alive and squirming. The thirty witches and Wizards gasped and mutter among themselves._

" _Quite!" Minister Fudge said. "How do we know this isn't an imposter."_

" _When we caught him we cast the identification spell. You may perform the spell yourself if you do not believe me," Lucius said._

" _ **Te reveles!"**_ _Fudge said as he made a loop gesture with his wand at Pettigrew._

 _In front of them golden words appeared, giving in full detail that this was in fact Peter._

 _Said Animagus then tried to make a break for it. "_ _ **Liga!**_ _" Remus casted. The death eater then fell to the ground._

" _Well… Due to outstanding evidence I have no choice… Sirius Orion Black I hereby grant you your freedom. You will receive your wand once you leave," Fudge said._

 _Sirius began to smile and cry at the same time. He was free...FREE! After 13 years he was finally a free man. The first thing he'd do as a free man he decided was adopt Harry as his own._

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Harry stared at Sirius for a second before hugging the man. The green eyed boy began crying tears of joy. Sirius hugged back and also began crying. The two of them were so happy to finally be a family.

"This is nice and all, but can you please explain to me why you called me here?" Draco asked Snape, not wanting to spoil the moment between Harry and his stepfather.

"I called you here so you could put your little scheme to rest," Severus said.

"How did you know-"

"You left the parchment in my class room," He smirked

* * *

Snape dismissed the two boys to go get dressed for their little trip to Malfoy Manor. Draco waited for Harry by Snape's quarters. He dressed in dark blue jeans, a green long sleeved V-neck and black trainers. He checked his watch and sighed. Harry was twenty minutes late.

"Sorry Draco!" Harry said running up to him.

"Its okay Harry- oh."

Behind Harry was Ron and Hermione, both dressed in muggle clothing. Hermionemdressed in a dark purple sweater, blue jeans and gray trainers. Ron had one of the many sweaters that his mother knitted for him, well worn blue jeans and gray sneakers. Harry wore his a blue t-shirt, jeans that were far too big for him and very worn gray sneakers.

"What are they doing here?" Draco asked, suppressing a sneer.

"They wouldn't let me go unless they got to tag along," Harry sighed.

"Fine, lets go," Draco said.

The three Gryffindors followed the Slytherin into Snape's quarters.

"I was not aware that you two were joining us," Snape said with a small glare.

"If it involves Harry, it involves us too," Ron said.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine. But please don't make nuisance of yourselves."

Ron and Hermione both nodded. The four students and professor flooed to Malfoy Manor. Daisy the elf took them to her master's office.

The office, adorned with many beautiful (and expensive) paintings and artifacts from past wizards, was a dark sea green with gold acecents. Above the dark mahogany desk was the mounted head of what at first glance looked like a giant snake but on further inspection showed the snake rows of razor sharp teeth and small horns on the top of its head.

"What is that?" Harry asked aloud.

"That Mr. Potter is a Hydra head from Turkey," a voice said behind them.

Lucius Malfoy walked in followed in by another man who dressed in dark maroon robes. The man looked like he survived only on strong coffee and 10 minute naps. Salt and pepper hair stood up in all directions, like he had gotten hit by lightning a million times. Dark brown eyes had bags so big under them you could fit a hippogriff in them.

"You must be Harry," The man said looking at him. "Cyrus Edderkop, your family attorney."

"I have an attorney?" Harry asked a bit confused.

Cryus nodded. "I'm the one incharge of your family estate until you're old enough to inherit it and I preside over your parent's will. That's why we're here today; for the reading of your parent's will."


	6. Thy Will

"M-My parent's will?" Harry asked in surprise.

The attorney nodded and took out a large scroll from his robe pocket. The scroll was tied with a dark red ribbon with some words in latin on it.

"No one had read it since your parents wrote it. Inside is all the details of your inheritance. Also what is to happen to you if they are no longer of this earth," he explained.

"Enheriance? But I thought I already received that when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley for my first year supplies," Harry said.

The man actually laughed. "Harry, that money is set aside for your school supplies. You have much more than that! Now let us sit down and read your parent's will."

The group sat down in the chairs around a table that Lucius had conjured up. Cyrus sat at the head with Harry, Sirius, Lupin and Snape to his right and Hermione, Ron, Draco and Lucius to the left. The scroll abegan to unravel itself until it reached the full length of the table. Suddenly a purple mist began to rise off the paper, forming two people; Lily and James Potter. Harry felt tears start to form in the corner of his eyes when he saw his parents. Sirius and Remus had to keep themselves from crying too. Severus felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of Lily.

" _Hello Harry. If you are seeing this then we are no longer with you,"_ She said sadly. _"At this point as we are writing this you are nine months old and playing with Remus and Sirius."_

" _We want you to know that even though we are no longer with you we still love you with all our hearts,"_ His father added. _"We have left this will with terms of how you will brought up if we have passed. Your godparents are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, two of my greatest friends."_

The Two marauders smiled at this.

" _Hold on James,"_ Lily added. _"I also have chosen Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall as your godparents as well."_

Snape made a surprised noise, like a cat's tail getting stepped on.

" _Why would you choose that greasy snake?! I don't want him corrupting Harry!"_ James whined.

The image of Lilly smacked her husband upside the head. _"Severus is my friend and I trust him with my life and Harry."_

The image of James rubbed his head. _"Ouch… Geeze Lilly. Fine, Snape can be one of Harry's godparents. Remus, Sirius if you are watching this please take Harry under your wing!"_

Lilly sighed. _"Idiot."_

The group laughed at the image of the married couple.

" _Alright now onto your actual inheritance Harry,"_ James said. _"As the only living member of the Potter line you will inherit the 18 Potter family vaults at Gringotts, Potter Manor, our Vacation homes in Iga Japan, Orlando Florida, Athens Greece and Loc Ness Scotland. I also willed you my invisibility cloak and once you reach the age of 18 you will also inheritate your grandfather's private vault. I have no idea what's in there, but he had it set aside for you. In addition you will also inherit the Daily Prophet shares we have and all the business under out name. "_

Harry's eyes widen at the number of vaults he inherited from his family. He knew he was rich but not this rich.

" _Remus and Sirius we left you our vacation home in Mane and 1000 gallons each,"_ Lilly said.

Remus made a sound like a strangled cat.

" _And Severus I left you my trunk."_

Snape raised his eyebrow.

" _Now this next part is very important: Never, under any circumstances is Harry to be left with my sister. I don't care if she's the last resort. IF, and only IF she is no longer with that whale she calls her husband, then Harry can be left her care."_

The image of James put his hand on her shoulder. _"Calm down Lilly. Harry will never have to go to those horrible muggles. If no one else is able to care for Harry I have arranged for him to be sent to an old friend of my father's."_

Lilly took a deep breath. _"Thank you James."_ she smiled. _"Oh one last thing. Harry we want you to know that no matter what we love you."_

The image of the two Potters vanished as the scroll rolled itself up with a snap.

The room was as silent as a grave, the only sound was a ticking of the grandfather clock behind them. No one had anything to say until Harry started crying. Sirius pulled him into a tight embrace and let the young wizard cry it out. The number of emotions Harry was feeling right now was overwhelming. He felt anger at Voldemort for killing his parents and at the Dursleys for the abuse they put him through. Sadness and grief for the loss of his parents. Happiness at hearing his parents' voices again. Confusion at why Dumbledore would send him to his aunt and uncle if it was against his mom's wishes.

"Its okay Harry," Sirius said in his ear.

"Why?" Harry sniffled.

"Why what?"

"Why did Dumbledore send me to live with the Dursleys and not with Professor McGonagall or even Snape?! Why did he leave me with those monsters?!" Harry yelled.

Everyone was shocked at his sudden outburst.

Cyrus cleared his throat. "Harry you must understand that this is the first time your parent's will has been read. Dumbledore would have had no idea about your parent's wishes."

"But he knew about the invisibility cloak my father left behind," argued Harry.

"Your father must have given it to him before he died," Hermione said calmly.

"Maybe…"

Sirius at that moment decided it was time for a change of subject. He cleared his throat to get the group's attention.

"Perhaps we should head to Diagon Alley and do a little shopping," He suggested.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Well for starters new clothes for you Harry," Black said. "No offense but your clothes look like they were thrown away by Goodwill."

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "I don't need new clothes."

"Yes you do, don't deny it," Hermione said.

"Fine….."

* * *

Meanwhile….

* * *

A dark skinned man walked into a police station in downtown London with a dark brown briefcase. He walked past a few officers and straight up to the front desk. He set the case down and looked straight at the young officer working as the receptionist.

"I would like to see the files relating to the Potter investigation," he said in a deep voice.

The officer looked up from his phone. "Are you one of the lawyers?"

"No."

"Then I'm sorry. I can't let you see the case files until you are lawyer."

"I believe you will let me in once you have seen what is in my briefcase," The man said opening said case.

The young officer put his hand on his gun out of instinct but was to late. A large green python began to slither out of the case.

The snake had to be at least thirty-feet long. Its lime green scales glistened with deadly poison as it slowly slithered behind the desk, towards the officer. The snake lifted its head till it was at eye level with the man. The eyes were a deep unnatural crimsion with black slits.

As if compiled by the snake's eyes, the officer took his hand off the gun and gave the dark man his badge and key card.

"First door on your left, second shelf on the right, the files are under P for Potter," he said in a dream like state.

The man smirked as walked to the room, using the key card to open the door. Inside were hundreds of cases, some old and covered in dust, some in brand new and waiting for the day where there contents would help determine the fate of an individual.

The only other person in the room was an old janitor who was mopping the floor with his headphones on.

The man grabbed the box and removed the top. Inside was photos of the Dursleys home, the cupboard that Harry Potter had slept in in most of his life and a few items that were assumed to be used to harm Potter.

Taking out his wand he placed and enchantment on said items and closed the box.

"Alright buddy put the wand down now."

The man turned around and saw the janitor holding a wand.

"I don't know who you are but I know you're up to no good," the janitor said.

He stood up and pointed his wand back at him.

"You don't know who you are dealing with. Walk out and go about your business."

The janitor did not put his wand down. If anything he gripped it tighter.

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Neither wizard backing down. Eyes locked they each casted their first spell.

" Expelliarmus!" The janitor yelled.

"Crucio!" The man yelled


	7. Turtles

**( I just wanted to thank everyone who favorited my story and thanks for all the comments. Enjoy!)**

"I am not wearing those!" Harry yelled.

Harry,Draco, Sirius, Lucius and Remus had all gone to Diagon Alley to go shopping for Harry's new wardrobe. Hermione,Ron and Snape had gone back to Hogwarts for their own reasons. At the moment the group was inside a clothing store that Draco often went to. Said Slytherin had decided to help Harry pick out some fashionable clothes, and right now he was holding up a pair of leather pants.

"They're not that bad Harry," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "And their in style."

"I don't care," said the Gryffindor. "I'll look ridiculous in them!"

Draco sighed. Harry was extremely hard to shop for clothing wise. The boy had only picked out five t-shirts and two pairs of pants saying that's all he really needed. Sirius and Remus had secretly added more pants and shirts into the pile. Draco had picked out a dark red v-neck t-shirt, dragon leather jacket, a pair of black dragon leather pants and a pair of matching dragon leather boots. Deciding he had no choice, he decided to use some good old Slytherin manipulation.

"Well maybe you'll look ridiculous with that ratty t-shirt and the pants," he said and handed Harry the red shirt and jacket. "Try these on with it."

"But I just said-"

"Unless you _ **want**_ to look like a _**beggar**_ on the streets," Draco added.

Harry glared and took the clothes into the dressing room. Looking in the mirror and had to admit he looked good. The dark red of the shirt was a nice contrast to his eyes and the pants complimented his legs pretty well.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have pretty good taste," Harry said coming out of the changing room.

Draco had to keep himself from blushing at the Golden Boy. On scale from one to ten on the hotness scale Harry was an eleven."You look good. All the girls at Hogwarts will be after you now."

Harry blushed. "Ha…. You think so?"

"Yeah, some guys might come after you too."

Harry''s face turned bright red. Did Draco know he was Bi? No… That was impossible. The only one knew was Hedwig and since owls couldn't talk there was no way she could have told.

"Haha," Harry laughed awkwardly.

From the other side of the store Sirius and Remus watched the two. Sirius had a look on his face, like he was trying to figure out why the Malfoys were being so nice to Harry. They ( or at the least Lucius) must have other motives for being so nice. He already ruled out Voldemort due to a conversation he had with Malfoy Sr.

* * *

 _Flash Black_

* * *

 _The two men sat in a conference room at Gringotts while Harry, Draco and Remus went to get some money out of one of the Potter Vaults._

" _So what's your motive Malfoy?" Sirius asked the blond man._

 _Lucius looked at Black with a serious look in his eyes. "I have no motives. I simply want Potter to be safe. Nothing more, nothing less." It wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. The whole reason he was getting involved with this was because Harry would be his future son-in-law. Harry need to be kept safe or else Draco would go mad trying to kill anyone who hurt him._

" _What about Voldemort? Aren't you still a Death Eater?" Black accused._

 _Lucius rolled his eyes. "What do you think? Do you think I would have helped you or Potter if I was still loyal to the Dark Lord? I saw the error of my ways and began to spy for the light, just like Severus." Once again it was only a half truth._

 _The K9 animagus looked at the man with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Alright, I'll trust you for now. But if you hurt Harry in any way I_ _ **will**_ _kill you. Nobody hurts my godson."_

" _You have my word Black."_

* * *

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Sirius shook his head. If Malfoy didn't want to hurt Harry then what was he doing?

"Padfoot stop scowling like that or your face will get stuck like that." Moony said.

Sirius sighed. "Sorry Moony."

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" asked the werewolf.

Black took a deep breath and looked at his best friend. "I just feel like the Malfoys have ulterior motives for being so nice to Harry. Its like they woke up one morning and decided 'Hey lets be nice to the kid we've hated for 13 years' or something. Like, is it me or does it feel like Draco's being to nice to Harry?"

"I can see why you would think that but maybe they just had a change of heart." Moony said.

"Maybe, but snake never changes it's scales."

* * *

The next place they visited was an optometrist office. Sitting at the from desk was a middle aged wizard with a mess of curly red hair on his head. "Hello." he said in a tick German accent.

"Hello, my godson her needs his eyes looked at an if possible fixed," Sirius said.

The Optometrist nodded and led them over to a chair and sat Harry down.

"Please remove your glasses."

Harry took off his glasses as the doctor began to check his eyes. After a while a he pulled away in shock. "Mein Gott! Have you ever had your eyes checked before?!"

"No sir." Harry said.

The doctor sighed and took out his wand. "Alright you might feel a slight burning sensation, but should only last a few seconds." He raised his wand and cast the spell.

* * *

"Hermione are you sure sure it was a good idea to leave Harry with the Malfoys?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes for the billionth time. The couple was was in the Gryffindor commons studying. Well, Hermione was studying, Ron was watching the clock, waiting for Harry to get back. It had been three hours since they had seen the green eyed boy and that was three hours too long for Ron.

"He's with Remus and Sirius Ron, he'll be fine." Hermione said.

The red head sighed. "Maybe you're right….."

Hermione smiled and returned to her book. Suddenly a first year came in out of breath.

"There's a new student!" She cried.

Ron and Hermione stood up in surprise. "Who?" they asked. The 1st year took deep breaths and looked at them. "I have no idea. All I know is he's hot and ten girls have already asked him out."

The three Gryffindors ran down to the great hall to see the new student. A crowd of girls had already encircled him.

"Will you go on a date with me?" A Ravenclaw second year asked.

"No go out with me!" Yelled a Hufflepuff fifth year.

"No me!" yelled a slytherin 1st year.

"Alright ladies back away. Mr. Hotstuff here is not interested in dating at the moment." George said as he pushed some of the love struck girls away.

"Yeah, back away for we'll go get Dumbledore." Fred said.

With a collective "Awww…" the girls dispersed, allowing Ron and Hermione to get a better look at said new student. It took Hermione to realize who it was.

"H-Harry?!" she exclaimed.

The boy who lived now looked like the man who lived. Harry wore one of the V-necks he bought at the store with a pair of black skinny jean and the dragon leather boots. Raven hair was still messy but in a more fashionable way. Gone were the old round glasses, letting emerald green eyes shine. Harry smiled at his friends and waved them over.

"Hey guys!" he said with a smile.

"What's with the new look?" Ron inquired.

Harry gave a sheepish smile and told them about his afternoon with Draco and the others. He told them about the twenty different stores and shops he visited just for clothes alone, not to mention all the little accessories Draco insisted he get as well. When he got to the part about the optometrist Ron got a look on his face.

"Wow that great Harry, it's about time something good happened to you." Hermione said with a smile. "So what else did you do?"

"Well after shopping we went to a new bakery that opened. They had these cupcakes that turn your hair different colors. You should have seen the look on Lucius' face when Draco came out with bright pink hair." Harry laughed.

Ron bit his lip trying to keep his boiling jealousy from spilling out. He wasn't just jealous that Harry had more money now, he was also jealous of Malfoy. The little ferret had gotten to spend the afternoon with **HIS** best friend, while he had to study with Hermione for their charms test. I wasn't fair! Malfoy didn't even like Harry, he was just using him for some sort of evil plot.

"Oh I bought these for you guys," Harry said taking out a few cardboard boxes out. "They're some turtle cakes from the bakery."

The two other Gryffindors took the boxes and opened them. Inside where what looked like real turtles made out of cake. The shell was caramel with pecans on the top, glazed to look like a real turtle shells. The legs and tail were made of chocolate and the head was chocolate cake with blue rock candy for the eyes. The whole thing was the size of the average human hand.

"Wow, thanks Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah thanks- where did the head go?" Ron asked. The turtle's head was gone.

Harry smiled a bit. "Yeah they do that, it just means they're ready to eat."

* * *

The trio began walking back to Gryffindor tower when they were stopped by Professor Snape.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about our little meeting later ." Snape said.

Harry sighed. "No sir."

"Very well then. I will see you in my office after dinner." He said and walked away with a dramatic swoosh of his robes.

"I think Snape would be a really good actor in muggle movies." Harry said once the greasy professor was out of earshot. "Maybe something like Phantom of the Opera or Die Hard."

Hermione giggled. "Professor Snape in Die Hard? If that happened I'll give up studying for one week."

Ron looked at his friends. "What's die hard?"


End file.
